Need To Know Basis
by Kryssa's flute
Summary: Step One: Ask Akira for martial arts lessons. Step Two: Keep it a secret from your nosy sister. Akira, Takumi, and Mai one year after he springs the question.
1. Need To Know Basis

Disclaimer: The characters and canonical storyline of Mai-HiME are the intellectual property of Sunrise, Inc. However, this story is mine.

Spoilers: The whole series.

Need-to-Know Basis

When he asks you for lessons in martial arts, your first instinct is to refuse.

"Why?" you casually ask, wondering who the hell put that idea into his head and whose ass you'll have to kick.

"Why not?" he simply replies. "Will you teach me?"

A thousand reasons 'why not' scream through your head.

Reason 1: You don't want to hurt him. Although he is healthy enough to participate in most sports, the idea of hitting or bruising him leaves you feeling slightly nauseated. You couldn't hurt him before, so what makes you think you'll be able to do it now under the pretense of training?

Reason 2: You don't know if his sister will approve. Not that she can change his mind – you have never met a more stubborn person than the supposedly easy-going Tokiha Takumi – but you'd rather not have her go all Big-Sister-Psycho-Bitch on you when he does wind up coming to class with scrapes and bruises. Makes dealing with the overprotective redhead that much easier if she doesn't think you're killing her brother.

Reason 3: You don't really think he's got the mindset of a fighter. He could learn the moves in the same way a dancer can – you _do_ think he'd be good at that – but you're pretty damn certain he could never hurt anyone even if they were out to do him in. And what's the point in learning hand-to-hand combat if not to use it in said situations?

But the most important reason – _excuse_ – keeps flashing before your eyes.

Reason 4: You're just afraid to teach him.

Maybe it's your overblown arrogance, borne of taking care of him and protecting him, that makes you hesitate. You've never really thought about it before, but maybe you're not too keen on the idea of him becoming more physically equal with you. And how freaking conceited is that! Yeah, you're going to pretend you didn't have that thought, and you brush your hair out of your eyes in an attempt to hide your shamed blush.

Maybe it's because you're worried that he just wants to be taught because he has to prove something. There are the idiots in the class who look down on him for his more effeminate personality quirks, and it's possible that he wants to do this out of macho pride. If that's the case, you might just have to beat that idea out of his head in a few minutes.

Or maybe…

Maybe it's the sobering idea that, as he's learning from you, he decides that doesn't want or need you anymore. He'll realize how much he's grown over the past year and, while he appreciates the support you gave him then, sees that he doesn't feel the same towards you. And he'll take his leave and go on his merry way, letting you become "someone he knew".

The last thought scares the ever-loving hell out of you, because you've seen it happen before. He did it to his sister and you secretly cheered him on the entire time, wanting his independence in lieu of your own. You want to say something blunt and dispassionate that will dispel all interest in aforementioned subject.

But you look into his eyes, which is always a bad idea when you're trying to be resolved. They are clear of subterfuge, determined but not frantic. His whole body stance is one of careful neutrality; not demanding, but not docile. You realize he won't ask again if you say no, and he won't hate you if you were to refuse him, but he won't let go of the idea. He'll just go ask someone else, perhaps Natsuki or Midori or even Mikoto, and learn good fighting skills from them – though not as good as yours, of course. Which is why he asked you in the first place.

It hits you in the forehead, this intuitive jump.

_He asked you for help_.

That alone should have told you about his reasons. He wouldn't come to you unless it was important to him. You'd fight and die for him – quite literally, if (and when) the scenario arose – and you'll do damn near anything he asks of you. He means that much to you… and he knows it. He doesn't abuse that power, though, so for him to actually request something this meaningful means he's serious. Really serious.

You're suddenly certain that he must want to learn out of genuine interest, because if it were for a petty reason he'd have gone to Natsuki or one of the others. He deemed you the best person to give him this knowledge.

It's actually quite flattering. The idea of training him, even for a little while, doesn't seem so bad anymore.

So you act as if the deliberation in your head was all for show. You lean back in your chair and sigh dramatically and say, "You're serious, huh? Well, if you're really that determined… I guess I could show you a few things."

His face brightens. It's made your choice that much easier, that much more right.

Over the coming months, as you both wake up early and head to the clearing you've chosen for practicing, you eventually realize that teaching him is much more satisfying than always leaving him behind.

You wear the first bruise he gives you like a medal of honor.

------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------


	2. Strictly Confidential

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME; Sunrise, Inc. does. I have merely taken the idea and expanded on it into my own plotline.

Author's Notes: This is the second half to my story Need-To-Know Basis, and takes place about a year after the first chapter. Much love to Kyra Rivers for her beta-ing; she is amazingly kind and helpful. nods

Strictly Confidential

When you see the finger-shaped marks on his forearm, your first instinct is to summon Kagutsuchi and find the offender. You barely check that impulse, and instead ask with strained casualness, "Takumi, what happened?"

He blinks in confusion and you clarify by pointing at the bruises, partly hidden by his long-sleeved jacket. He blushes and says, "Oh, this? It was an accident."

Like hell. You want more information, but Akira-kun's icy expression gives you pause. Perhaps whoever caused the "accident" was in one of their own; you grudgingly let the matter go. But a month later, while spending quality sibling time together, you catch a glimpse of another mark. You repeat the conversation and this time Akira-kun's not around to guard him.

"Don't lie to me!" You jerk the side of his T-shirt up… and scream bloody murder at the sight of his torso, littered with discolored bruises. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing!" he snaps back, yanking the hem from your fingers. "You don't have to protect me, Onee-chan. I can take care of myself."

Normally, such a reaction from your good-natured brother would leave you in tears, but you're so worried about him that after you two part ways, you go for advice. You talk to Chie, and she promises to get to the bottom of this. You're a worried older sister, so it's perfectly acceptable to be a little over-the-top from time to time.

Just you wait.

The next morning, Chie breaks down your door and shoves a cell phone in your face. Your sleep-clouded eyes slowly make out an image of Takumi and Akira-kun.

… in the middle of the forest

… wearing next to nothing

… in a very compromising position that explained how Takumi could get bruises in _those_ places.

Oh yeah, you're wide awake now.

"What's going on here!" you shriek, snatching the phone from her fingers.

"Take a wild guess, Mai-chan."

"… Oh my god they're having SEX!"

"And I thought you said Takumi didn't swing that way!"

You don't remember flying across campus to confront them, nor heading towards the woods after realizing they're not home. You're on a mission now, and unanswerable questions race through your head: Where could they be? What are they doing? How long have they been doing _it_? And how the hell did Takumi ever convince you to let him and Akira-kun, a cross-dressing tomboy but still a _girl_, live together for the past two years?

He's _so_ dead when you find him.

You stalk through the forest with a sniper's deliberation, and by chance you hear -

"Ah, shit! Takumi, stop!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't -"

"Goddammit! I've told you a hundred times; don't treat me like a friend when we're doing this! You're only going to get better if you take me seriously!"

_That phrase_ echoes in your head as you reach the clearing and see them sitting together. Despite the October chill, Takumi is wearing nothing but sweatpants, and Akira-kun's stripped to her chest bindings and boy-cut shorts. The bruises on your brother's chest are painfully obvious, but you see that Akira-kun has her fair share of them, too. For some reason, you're proud to see that Takumi can apparently give it as well as take it. God, you're weird.

Your brother runs a hand through his hair, a definite sign to his discontent. "I'm sorry, Akira-chan. Don't know why I'm been so… hesitant today. Maybe I'm over-thinking."

She affectionately punches his shoulder. "Yeah, no surprise there. You gotta get over that and let your body think for you."

"Can we try again?"

"Feeling up for it?"

"Oh yeah!"

Then she kneels behind him and tightly pins his wrists. "Then your ass is mine."

Your scream shakes the whole forest, and their heads whip in your direction as you scramble into view. But to your surprise, they aren't upset or embarrassed by your presence. Rather, Akira-kun just drops his wrists while Takumi gives you a sweet but bemused smile. "Onee-chan. What're you doing here?"

You're so relieved-worried-angry to find them that accusatory words fall from your mouth in no coherent order. Both are utterly baffled, but then Akira-kun curses and smacks her forehead. "Oh, God… Mai-san, what do you think we're doing here?"

"Uh, aren't you two having… uhm…?" and you can't even finish the sentence because _oh my god they've been having –_

"Sex," Akira says bluntly.

Takumi's eyes widen as he _finally_ understands why you're blushing so badly. Then he's laughing so hard he's crying.

You, however, see nothing amusing about this situation; neither does Akira-kun, who gives a long-suffering sigh. "Mai-san, we're not having sex. I've been teaching him ninjutsu. We've been doing grappling and throws for the past two months."

… _Not_ having sex?

Well, martial arts _would_ explain the bruises. And the "suggestive" picture on Chie's phone. And a whole bunch of other things that make so much sense now that you know they're _not having sex thank you GOD!_

Still, you ask, "But… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we knew you'd react like this."

It takes you a few seconds to understand before embarrassment cold-cocks you. Way to give the yaoi fangirls more gossip! You babble out your most sincere apologies before running back to the dorm, knowing you owe them big for the hell they're going to catch.

For the next six months, you firmly convince the school that no, they aren't doing _that_, and yes, you implicitly trust them. So much so that you ask Fumi-san and Yukino-chan to give them one of the more private rooms in the newly constructed dorm apartments come the following school year. It's your going-away present to them.

And the day after you graduate, you find out some of those bruises weren't in any way, shape, or form related to martial arts.

------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------


End file.
